New Experiences
by Ghost the White Wolf
Summary: Jenna decides to give Alex a new experience.


"You like that big boy," taunts the crimson and cream female husky. Oh, she is playing with her... sex slave. He was bound, gagged, and restrained, and has a vibrator up his rear, not to mention the cock ring that fired off the occasional shock here and there.

She laughs as he moans something, the end result a muffled grunt. "You enjoying that?"

He was held in the air by his binds, his bottom paws barely touching the ground, as if he was sitting. The black vibrator stuck out of his ass, barely, just enough to pull out of him if need be. In his mouth he has a ball gag, preventing him from speaking or yelling, just groan and moan.

She gives his cock a look over, the white fluid dripping from his blue tip to the floor, a rather nice pool forming. Oh, his mind may have been saying no, but his body says yes, yes, yes.

"I bet you want so much more," the female teases, watching his balls twitch and his body tense. Oh, his body wanted to come so hard, but that ring prevented him from doing just that, instead sending it back to his balls for storage.

The blindfold covering his eyes prevented him from seeing her, but he could still hear her just fine. And she smiled at the thought. He can only submit to her, his dominating style of sex had been handed over to her.

The cock ring would prevent him from coming, a thought she laughed at. For as long as she's known him, he's always been the dominant partner.

 _Alex's first partner_

As Jenna is walking around town, she sighs heavily. There was nothing to do. Whatever, she would find something to do.

As she's walking, she hears, "Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Fuck me so good!"

Confused, she approaches the boiler room and, noticing the door was cracked open a bit, she uses her snout to push it open, only to see Alex and Dusty mating. He was thrusting into her hard, her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her body rocking slightly.

She just stares, in shock at the fact that Kodi's love is being rutted by Alex. She watched as his balls swung beneath him, his head leaning back as he slams his cock forward.

She probably should tell Balto that- all the sudden, he thrusts forward hard, his right leg lifting up slightly as it started to softly kick. What was he- the answer was soon answered as a white fluid pooled on the floor.

Yep, she was both disgusted and upset. Disgusted because she just watched the two fuck each other. Upset because her mate hasn't come like that in a long time and here was Alex, showing Balto up... sure it wasn't on purpose, but that's how Jenna felt.

She continued to watch the cum pool on the floor before he finally puts his foot down, signaling that he had finished emptying his balls. Jenna smiles, thankful that it was over. As she turns to leave, she hears, "Alex, don't tell Kodi, okay? I don't want him to know that I'm seeing you."

Jenna growls softly, walking away from the boiler room. That little bitch was cheating on her son. That little bitch was cheating on her son with her mate's best friend. What an asshole.

 _Back in the barn_

Alex, unable to move, simply sat there with a vibrating dildo up his ass and a fucking cock ring around his cock. His dick leaked pre onto the ground, a nice pool forming underneath him. Fucking bitch, he wanted to _come_ so fucking bad! Why couldn't she just let him come?

"Good boy, I bet you want so much more."

No, he fucking wanted to come. This was... painful. His balls ached, his cock hurt, his body was sore... his ass was sore. Everything hurt. Except the inside of his ass... but that was because the thing hurting his ass vibrated... damn thing made everything feel good and hurt at the same time.

That's when he felt a small jolt of electricity run through his cock. It felt good... hurt like hell, but it felt somewhat good. Really, he hated it, but still... he had to lie to his mind somehow. So he basically told himself that it felt amazing... it didn't really, but whatever.

Jenna watched as he tensed slightly, obviously trying so hard to come, but unable to. "Yes, that's right Alex, come so hard."

And then she mutters, "Asshole."

 _Alex's second partner_

Jenna was making her rounds, keeping a close eye on Alex. Or trying to anyways. She had no idea where he was so... the boiler room!

"No, no no no," Jenna says, her voice panicked as she rushes to the boiler room. She sees the door open and hears, "Oh, girl you're so good at this. Keep sucking."

What the hell was he doing? She had to know, she just had to. So approaching the door, she opens it with her snout to see Alex was sitting down... and her best friend Dixie was bobbing her head on his rod.

What was she doing? Was that something canines even did? Is that an actual thing? She didn't know, the only thing she knew was her best friend was using her mouth to jack him off. Asshole.

He was probably... he suddenly places a paw on her and, as he holds her down, he tilts his head back and howls. She watches her friend relax, though her eyes did shoot open as come started to overflow her mouth.

After a good thirty seconds, Dixie slides off his rod and, wiping her mouth with her paw, she smiles before she goes to cleaning his fuckstick.

Jenna turns and walks away, upset that Balto lets Alex have free reign, fucking anyone he wants whenever he wants. He's an asshole, through and through.

 _Back at the barn_

"Oh, does my big boy want to come," teases Jenna as she sees his cock twitch and his back arch. He came, but the ring prevented a proper release.

Jenna smiles before she starts to slide her paw along his shaft, wanting to bring him to another agonizing release. As she jacked him off, laughing as she did so, she failed to notice a certain someone watching at the door.

"That's right, come for me big boy," she teases just before his cock twitched, though only drips came out. And she laughed. "How does it feel being the bitch here?"

That's when she hears, "Jenna?" Ears folded back, she turns to see Balto standing in the doorway, shocked at the sight. He wasn't expecting Jenna to have tied up his best friend and use him as her sex slave... or her sex victim...

With a sigh, she says, "Balto, I can-"

"Explain? Save it. I mean, I can understand him. He's a sex crazy fuck who'd fuck anything with a vagina. But not you, I thought you were better than him... guess I was wrong..."

So he turns and walks away, but Jenna rushes after him, wanting to explain herself to her mate.

As Balto is walking, he sighs heavily. His mate had... had done some interesting... things with his best friend. Why? Why would she-

"Balto! Wait!"

Balto turns his head to see Jenna- correction, that bitch who he had just caught with Alex, ran towards him. She probably wanted to _explain_ what she did with some bullshit excuse. So he stops and sits down, his tail wrapped around him.

Jenna slowly comes to a stop in front of him, her ears still folded back. She looks around slightly before she says, "I'm sorry... but that wasn't what it looked like."

"Then what the fuck was it? It sure as hell looked exactly the way I saw it."

Jenna sighs heavily and says, "Alex... he... he's been fucking every female around town... he even fucked Dusty... I just wanted to show him the error of his ways... because you were blinded by the fact that he's your friend."

Balto simply shakes his head and says, "No, I knew what he would do when I let him stay. He even told me that he and his friend would probably fuck everything with a sodden box. I simply told them to stay away from you. And here you are, torturing him."

"Balto please... I wasn't cheating on you, I wasn't doing this for his benefit. I was making him see the error in his ways."

"So you stuck a vibrator up his ass? No wonder we don't screw around anymore. You'd probably try to beat me with a wooden paddle or something."

Jenna looks down awkwardly before she says, "Well... only if you... want to..."

Balto stares at her before he says, "Alright then... I guess this is where we go home..."

Jenna smiles and walks right next to Balto, completely forgetting about Alex.

 _Back in the barn_

Alex hung there, moaning and groaning from the vibrator in his ass still. Where did Jenna go? He wanted down now. This was the worst day of his life ever. Fucking bitch.

As he hung there, he hears, "Oh... oh my... well look what I found." Definitely female.

He felt the blindfold come off... and his gaze fell upon Dixie. Well fuck.

"Do you want me to beat your ass into submission," teases Dixie as she walks to a nearby bag full of toys. Alex shakes his head before he starts to struggle, wildly shaking his paws as he's trying to escape.

Dixie turns her head, growls slightly before she says, "Well fuck you asshole," and she turns and leaves. Fucking bitch, he wanted down, not to be beaten. At least he could see... and that's when Dusty came in.

She slowly approaches him and says, "Kodi found out about us... he pretty much kicked me to the curb. Tell me, did you or did you not tell... oh, you have a gag... did you tell Kodi?"

Alex shook his head, not wanting to know what evil thing she would do to him. That and he didn't tell Kodi shit. So Dusty slowly nods her head before she turns and says, "Jenna said you did... how could I have ever trusted you?"

She apoaches him, grabbing the paddle from the bag. She walks towards him before whack in him hard on the ass, sending the dildo a bit deeper into his ass. She then sets the paddle down before giving a slight whack to his aching balls. "Fuck you asshole." That's when she turns and walks away from him.

What the fuck? Alex growls, doing what he can to ignore the pain, as he yanks and pulls on his binds. And that's when he hears a pleasant snap... only to fall flat on his ass...

He arches his back as the vibrator pushed deeper into his ass. Well, as he undid his bindings, he removed the gag in his mouth before groaning in pain. But, there was another pain he had to take care of first.

Using his paws, he simply snapped the cock ring in half... and howled as he came hard, his seed spraying all over the ground, even hitting the wall, sliding to the floor in a sticky mess. Oh, finally, he fucking came, the one thing he's been trying to do.

Once he came down from his orgasmic high, he arches his back, aiming his cock at his face, not wanting to do anything with it at the moment, before he slides his paws to his backdoor, grabbing hold of the vibrator.

And he began to pull... and every inch it came out, it made his cock twitch. Hopefully he didn't come in his own face... that would be disgusting.

Finally, nearing the end, he gives it a hard tug as he pulls it out, throwing it away from him as he brought his ass to the ground. It hurt so much... he didn't like Jenna anymore... she was mean.

Perhaps he should leave Nome and go somewhere where the females don't tie you up and leave you to fucking rot. Or maybe he should get revenge. Time will only tell.

 **A/N: Thought this would be longer...**


End file.
